


Impatience and Natasha

by Yowzah_Lestrade



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Lestrade/pseuds/Yowzah_Lestrade
Summary: Hélène develops strange feelings toward a girl she met at the Opera, Natasha, she had said her name was. After finding out her brother has taken the girl as another one of his playthings, Hélène decides to remedy the situation, but around the girl, her confidence and wit melted into uncertainty and doubt. Hélène surprises herself and Natasha with what she decides to do about it.





	Impatience and Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed an absence of Hélène and Natasha fics so this is my attempt to fix such a sin. Toni Morrison once said "if there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." So that's what I'm doing. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Btw: The title is an allusion to the lesbian Opera: Patience and Sarah

Hélène loved Anatole. He was family. She watched him as he put on his partying clothes, admiring himself in the mirror.

“You are a fool” she reminded him warmly.

That much was true. He was a fool. And Hélène envied him for it. For his ability to inflict ignorance on himself about the issues of life he deemed inconvenient. For his lack of thought or care for anyone but himself. For his charm...

Anatole was not a good person, she was not blind to that. But he paled in comparison to her. He was careless, thoughtless, his mind was that of a boy’s. But she knew exactly how her actions would affect others, and she planned them accordingly.

Which had been why she married Pierre. She knew the kind of man he was, the kind of things he would give her, the kind he would want from her, and the kind that he would never dare ask of her. He was naive then, more innocent, unbroken. And so the years gone since had transformed at least one of them...

“Dolokhov is coming around and we’re off to the club. Will you come, dear sister?”

This awoke Hélène from her trance.

“Not tonight, brother, I have other things on my mind.”

She hadn’t been paying attention, her mind had been preoccupied with other things... namely a girl that had caught her attention before the opera had started that evening. Natasha. She was positively the most beautiful girl Hélène had ever seen. She was not quite sure where her interest in the girl came from, but she did not feel it was one she was capable to ignore.

She was again startled after hearing the door slam as Anatole exited the room. She reached for the whiskey her brother had left behind and sipped on it, then adjusting her position on the couch she had been resting on. She had noticed Anatole had also taken up an interest in the Rostova girl, he wanted to use her as another one of his toys. He had done it a thousand times over, it was a sort of routine, one Hélène knew very well by then. But this time it felt different, she felt protective over the girl for some reason. Of course she would never tell Anatole that, that would only make him want her more. She just had to make sure, he did not get to the young Countess before she could, although she wasn’t sure if it was already too late. Part of her urged her to go to her now, but it was the middle of the night and she would come off as crazy if she did so then. She had always been good at keeping her cool, this time should be no different. She wasn’t even sure what she would say to her, or what the purpose of such a trip would be, she had no explanation for it but something in her invoked a flaming desire to see the girl again. She took a final gulp of Anatole’s drink, and crawled into his bed, then blowing out his candle, but staying wide awake.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Hélène had been thinking of excuses to show up unannounced at Marya Akhrosimova’s house on a Sunday morning, none of which were even remotely plausible or acceptable. Until Anatole approached her, gnawing on a plain roll of bread.

“Sweet sister, would you ask Natasha to the ball tonight?” That was easier than she thought it would be.

“Of course, dear brother” she said, appearing more content than she should have been, not that that mattered, Anatole was the most oblivious person on the planet.

On her way over there. Hélène kept replaying in her head the way Natasha had blushed when she told her she was charming. Her task was simple, invite her to the ball and make sure she does not fall for Anatole. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Natasha had never seen such a good-looking man in her life before. Not one that stood as gracefully and confidently as the one that had introduced himself the night prior... and then there was his sister. Who seemed to embody all the same characteristics in the female form. They were both so comfortable in their skins, she longed to be like them. 

She sighed heavily, smoothing the new dress she had been trying on. When suddenly *knock, knock knock*, she rushed down the stairs with her dress unzipped and barefoot ‘I wonder what Marya must have forgotten’ she pondered to herself. She felt terribly embarrassed as soon as she opened the door, surprised at the sight of Hélène Bezukhova Kuragina looking back at her.

“Oh my Enchantress, oh you beautiful thing. How good to see you this morning” Natasha could do nothing to hide the blood clearly rushing to her cheeks, she felt her heart pulsate against her chest, she felt tremendously nervous to be in her presence, but in a good way

“Countess Bezukhova. Uhh, hello. Uh, I am so sorry for being so badly presented, give me a min-” There she went, blushing again, the sight of those rosy cheeks moved

“Oh stop it at once. No need to apologize, I am the one who interrupted you.” Hélène cut her off, then taking a pause to look Natasha up and down, letting a smile slide into her face “You look beautiful Natasha, are you getting ready to go someplace?"

“Oh no, I’ve just been trying on my new dresses in my room” she said, still red as a tomato

“Oh, I’d hate to bother y-”

“Nonsense, come with me upstairs”

“Natasha, I wouldn’t want to impose-”

“Come with me.” Natasha said, taking hold of her hand with a confidence and certainty she was not aware she possessed.

As Natasha felt the weight and the pressure of Hélène’s hand against her as they ran up the stairs, her godmother’s advice at the opera echoed in her ears; Hélène was a woman she should stay far away from. But Natasha felt a rebellion warming up inside of her, which seemed to be fueled by entirely by Hélène’s presence.

Hélène noticed how Natasha used her left hand to open the door, and it was only when they were both inside the room that Natasha felt the obligation to let go of her hand.

“Now I have someone to watch me show off my dresses” she exclaimed

And looking around her room Hélène saw three large mirrors surrounding a platform standing a couple inches off the ground. It was as if her room was made to try dresses on all day. Hélène closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room.

“Would you zip me up?” Natasha called from within.

“My pleasure” Hélène’s left hand held on to Natasha’s waist as her right hand zipped up the dress. Her eyes following the path of the zipper. The sight of Natasha’s bare back ignited a strange sense of desire and arousal in Hélène which she could not explain. One she had never felt before. Hélène often seduced men for their power or for fun, but she had never felt this pure sense of desire fueled by nothing but her own lustful impulses.

She let go of the zipper slowly and backed away, letting herself sit down on the bed. She watched as Natasha her feet slipped into short gold and red heels and admired her beauty reflecting back to her in her mirrors.

“You look charming. As always.” said Hélène wistfully from the bed. Natasha smiled back at her, and she felt her heart clenching with a nervous flutter of a weird sort of happiness, if you could call it that, “As much as you charm me, I must confess there is a reason I have come here today”

Natasha turned her head away from her mirrored image to look at Hélène “And what might that be?”

“I have come to ask something of you.”

“Yes?”

“There’s a ball at my house tonight, you must come.”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Natasha let her gaze linger on Hélène’s face

“Good.” Responded Hélène with her gaze fixed still on Natasha’s eyes

“What shall I wear?” asked Natasha, returning the gaze.

“Well, what do you have?”

“Come I’ll show you” said Natasha, letting Hélène follow her to her closet, which was almost the same size and as spacious as her bedroom.

“Wow... This is quite a collection- I thought you had only recently come to Moscow”

“These are just some of my favorites, and the new ones are on the side here” Hélène’s eyes fell on a royal blue and white dress with thin vertical metallic stripes.

“This one with a metallic gauze, try this one”

“Oh, Marya picked it out, isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is”

“Help me then, I can’t get this off on my own” Natasha said turning her back to Hélène once more.

This time Hélène zipped her down slowly and watched her slip down to her undergarments.

“Come, we’ll get dressed in the bedroom”

Hélène did not sit down on the bed this time but rather leaned against the edge of the left mirror. She watched Natasha still undressed adjusting her corset.

“I have another question for you Natasha” Hélène announced, breaking the silence.

Natasha said nothing, simply turning to look at her.

“Have you ever been loved?”

“What do you mean? I’m engaged to Andrey, who loves me very m-“

“That’s not what I meant”

As the realization of what Hélène was saying dawned on Natasha, she felt blood flooding her cheeks.

“Uhh...”

“It’s not shameful to talk of such matters among your sex, you can talk to me”

“Well no... I couldn’t have, I would have ruined my family’s name”

“Do you really care about your family’s name or is that what they tell you is important”

Natasha had no response.

“Well, would you like to be loved, properly loved?”

“I’ll be married when Andrey returns from the war an-“

“You’ll never have peace if you marry into that family. What I’m asking is if you feel the itch of desire, of lust”

Natasha grew silent again.

“I mean we all do, the real question is if you ever do something about it.”

Hélène realized that throughout the conversation she had moved closer to Natasha and she was now literally one step away from bursting into her personal bubble. So the next step was one that she took consciously, one that put her inches away from Natasha’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> They're gonna get some R-rated action Chapter 2 so stick around if you're into that. It should be out in less than a week. Hope you enjoyed this short teaser beginning tho


End file.
